Fuli White and the Seven Mammals
Another spoof of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs by PrinceBalto. Cast: *Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Snow White *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Prince Florian *Mirage (Aladdin: TV Series) as Queen Grimhide *Reirei (The Lion Guard) as Witch Grimhide *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Doc *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Grumpy *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Happy *Tantor (Tarzan) as Sleepy *Timon (The Lion King) as Bashful *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Sneezy *Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Dopey *Ghost Scar (The Lion Guard) as The Slave of the Magic Mirror *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Humbert the Huntsman *Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) as The Raven *Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) as The Vultures Scenes: *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 1: Main Titles/Prologue *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 2: Mirage's Magic Mirror (Scar) *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 3: Fuli meets Kion ("I'm Wishing"/"One Song") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 4: Mirage's Dark Demand *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 5: In the Woods/Fuli Runs Away *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 6: Fuli's Forest Friends ("With a Smile and a Song") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 7: Fuli Discovers the Cottage *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 8: ("Whistle While You Work") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 9: Meet the Seven Mammals ("Heigh-Ho") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 10: Fuli Explore Upstairs *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 11: The Seven Mammals Return Home *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 12: Searching the Cottage *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 13: The Seven Mammals Discover Fuli *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 14: Fuli meets The Seven Mammals *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 15: 'Supper Not Ready Yet' *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 16: The Seven Mammals' Washing Song ("Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 17: Deceived/Mirage Disguised Herself *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 18: The Seven Mammals' Yodel Song *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 19: ("Someday My Prince Will Come") *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 20: Bedtime at the Seven Mammals' Cottage *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 21: Reirei's Evil Plan *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 22: The Seven Mammals' Leaves for Work *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 23: Fuli meets Reirei *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 24: A Race Against Time *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 25: Fuli's Death and Funeral *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 26: True Love's Kiss/Happily Ever After *Fuli White and the Seven Mammals part 27: End Credits Cast Gallery: Fuli cheetah.JPG|Fuli as Snow White Smile Kion.png|Kion as Prince Florian Mirage.png|Mirage as The Queen ReiReiBox.png|Reirei as The Queen as Witch Nick night.jpg|Nick Wilde as Doc Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Grumpy Believe it.JPG|Baloo as Happy Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Sleepy Timon-icon.png|Timon as Bashful Pumbaa tlg.PNG|Pumbaa as Sneezy Skippy forest.JPG|Skippy Rabbit as Dopey Scar volcano ghost.png|Ghost Scar as The Magic Mirror Mufasa Smile.JPG|Mufasa as Humbert the Huntsman Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7416.jpg|Diablo as The Raven Cecil and Arthur.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as The Vultures Category:PrinceBalto Category:Snow White & The Seven Dwarves Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The new PrinceBalto canon